


A Night In The Club

by fadetoblue



Series: Random Hollstein One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Clubbing, F/F, Smut, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the club turns into something else. And Laura finds herself begging Carmilla for something that she never thought she would ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Just got bored. And this popped into my head ;)

There’s a time when I would have said no. There’s no way. But then you touched me and everything else slipped from my mind. You kissed me hard and pressed me up against the wall in a dark corner, hands roaming over me. Pale nimble fingers caressing and stroking every inch of my clothed body, and all I could think was more. Yes. I wanted more. 

The sounds of the club fell away. As your lips trailed down my neck, sucking biting and licking, leaving behind as many marks as you could. I could feel your lips turning up into a smirk, when I moaned loud enough to be heard over the music, as you slipped a hand under my shirt to caress my back while you nipped lightly at my collar bone. Pressing against me to keep me trapped, not that I was trying to go anywhere, but even after two years you still feel the need to claim me as yours.

“Carm,” I managed to get out before your mouth covered mine and kissed me quiet. 

Your tongue insistent against my lips, taking advantage of my moan, you slipped inside to trace along my teeth, tilting your head to deepen the kiss even more while your hand slid higher up my back toying with the clasp of my bra, just to make your intentions clear. You wanted me. 

Sex in public was never one of my fantasies. But the way your nails trailed down my back while you grinded against me made me change my mind about that. My heart was pounding my chest, and I was already breathing heavy. I gripped your hips pulling you firmer against me, grinding harder on your leather clad thigh. I knew you could smell my desire, but you had no idea how turned on I was right now. I ached for your touch. My panties were already soaked. And I just wanted to feel you inside me. 

“Yes,” I moaned in a breathless whisper, but I knew you could hear me. “Fuck me, Carm.” 

You pulled away to lock eyes with me. “What was that, Cutie,” you said with a smug smirk.

“Fuck me.” I groaned, grinding harder against you, “right now. ” 

“Anything you want, Sweetheart.” You growled with desire. 

The look in your eyes, hungry. They were blown to the color of midnight, as you licked your lips, before leaning in to kiss me passionately. Wasting no time, your hand slid from my hip down to tug at the hem of my skirt. I let out a whimper, or maybe it was a moan, as your nails grazed my skin when your hand slipped beneath it to caress the inside of my thigh. 

You pulled back to look at me again, smirking widely as your hand inched higher, the tips of your pristinely white fangs peeking from your mouth, glistening in the strobing lights. “Cutie, your all wet,” you leaned in to drawl in my ear, as you stroked me through my panties. Pressing against my clit just hard enough to tease and make my hips jerk against yours.

Nipping lightly at my earlobe, you pushed the lacey barrier aside to stroke your fingers teasingly through my folds. Then trailed a line of kisses down my neck to suck at my pulse, your fangs grazing against my skin, made me moan again, even louder than before. Your fingers grew more persistent, as your mouth met mine once more. They were no longer teasing. And I knew you weren’t going to stop until you made me come for you. And there was nothing I wanted more. 

Pressing and stroking my clit with determination. Your hips pushing hard into mine, as they slid lower to caress my opening, before you slipped two fingers inside, grinding against me with every powerful thrust. The hand at my back moving to cup my breast, teasing my erect nipple through my bra, before pinch and tweaking it roughly enough to drive me crazy, and saturate your palm with wetness. Adding another finger, as you pumped inside me, while I quivered and spasmed around you. Humming in my mouth with pleasure, you curled your fingers.

“Carm,” I screamed your name again and again, as I came.

With a satisfied sigh against my lips you slowed your movements to prolong my pleasure. The hand beneath my shirt left my breast to wrap around me, catching me when my legs gave out. Slipping from inside me, you held me tightly against you, as I dropped my head to rest on your shoulder, panting heavily, my body still wracked with tremors. You whispered sweetly in my ear while my breathing evened out. Slowly reality came back into focus. The sounds of the club raging around us filled my ears, and I remembered where I was. 

“Let’s go home, Cupcake, I’m not done with you yet,” was all you said when I lifted my head from your shoulder to look at you. 

I should have been embarrassed that I just let you fuck me in a crowded club, but I wasn’t. There was something about it that made a thrill run down my spine, as you took my hand and led me outside. I’d never imagined myself having sex in a public place. But as I’ve come to learn, with you anything is possible.


End file.
